Guide d’utilisation du docteur Rodney McKay
by Rieval
Summary: Le Colonel John Sheppard a établi une liste de règles très strictes relatives au traitement de SON astrophysicien. PréSlash. McShep. Saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Guide d'utilisation du docteur Rodney McKay_

**Auteur** : _Rieval_

**Résumé** : le Colonel John Sheppard a établi une liste de règles très strictes relatives au traitement de _son_ astrophysicien. Idée tirée de "The Sentinel's Rules for Dating the Guide" de Diana Williams.

**Rating** : GEN (en principe …). PG.

**Disclaimer** : Si seulement, si seulement …

**Règle 1 : la demande d'autorisation**

**De** : Lt Col. John Sheppard

**A** : Maj. Lorne, Lewis, Cap. Franeggi, Pietraski, Barranco, Lts. Cadman, Breveltd, Keller, Santos.

**Cc** : Doc. Beckett

**Objet** : réquisition du Docteur Rodney McKay pour une équipe active

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme vous le savez, l'équipe du major Lorne a rencontré quelques difficultés la semaine dernière sur la planète violette (P6-M et autres brouettes).

Le Docteur McKay, qui avait gentiment accepté sous la fallacieuse promesse de découvertes technologiques sans précédents de partir en mission, est revenu avec le visage bleu et pratiquement incapable de respirer, faute de pouvoir faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

Je passerais sur la plaisanterie de mauvais goût du soldat Pierce relative au fait que le docteur McKay était selon lui d'une couleur particulièrement assortie à celle de la végétation de la planète pour les raisons énoncées plus haut. Sachez juste que le docteur Beckett a eu la gentillesse de vérifier, immédiatement après avoir assisté son personnel en vue d'empêcher que la gorge du docteur McKay ne s'obstrue définitivement due à une forte réaction allergique, _TOUS_ les vaccins du soldat Pierce. Il a aussi insisté pour pratiquer un examen rectal. Cet homme est une mère pour nous et son dévouement est sans égal …

Soyons clairs : vous voulez le meilleur, vous voulez McKay.

Okay.

Compréhensible. Logique. Pertinent. Je dirais même que c'est là un signe certain d'intelligence.

Mais dangereux. Très. Surtout si cette réquisition n'a pas été dûment autorisée. Par moi.

Cette autorisation doit m'être personnellement adressée, en triple exemplaire (formulaire 34-RT « Réquisition de personnel civil », demandez au Colonel Caldwell, il doit connaître le n° exact) accompagnée des pièces suivantes :

1-description précise de la destination (notamment, de sa flore et de sa faune, avec échantillons si possibles) ;

2-durée de la réquisition (le 1 est exigé quelle que soit la durée de celle-ci, au-delà de cinq jours, présentation d'un rapport sur la population indigène (pré ou post apocalyptiques) enrichi le cas échéant d'un rapport sur leurs liens avec les géniis) ;

3-nature de la mission (recherche EPPZ, autres) ;

4-présentation des derniers résultats d'entraînement au tir de toute l'équipe.

Aucune demande incomplète ne sera examinée. Aucune demande ne sera autorisée si le 4- est jugé insuffisant.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard


	2. Chapter 2

**Règle 2 : Expédition (retour d')**

**De** : Lt Col. John Sheppard

**A** : Maj. Lorne, Lewis, Cap. Franeggi, Pietraski, Barranco, Lts. Cadman, Breveltd, Keller, Santos, Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**Cc** : ---

**Objet** : de la bonne manière de prendre en charge le Docteur Rodney McKay

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il semblerait que je sois obligé d'apporter quelques précisions à mon courriel du 12 janvier dernier (fouillez bien dans vos PC, vous en retrouverez certainement la trace, aucun virus wraith n'ayant été malencontreusement downloadé dans nos systèmes ces dernières semaines pour y jouer les pacman).

En effet, il a été porté à ma connaissance que certains d'entre vous n'avaient pas saisi toute l'importance de la signature apposée au formulaire 34-RT (celui dont il était question dans le courriel susnommé).

_Ma_ signature.

Résumons nous : si _je_ conviens de vous laisser la charge du docteur McKay et ce, uniquement au nom je le rappelle, de l'intérêt supérieur d'Atlantis, de la Terre et de la race humaine d'une manière générale, c'est à la seule condition que vous le rameniez dans le même état que celui dans lequel il vous a été remis. Au pire, un peu plus excité (découverte de trucs Anciens oblige …) voir confus (pour les mêmes raisons …) mais en une seule pièce.

Sans ecchymoses, égratignures, griffures, traces de coups (incluant les coups de soleil …), piqûres d'insectes, morsures ou toutes autres blessures susceptibles d'entraîner un séjour, si court soit-il, à l'infirmerie.

Ceci étant dit pour _VOTRE_ sécurité.

Je vous rappelle en effet qu'en tant que personnel militaire, vous êtes tous tenus de vous soumettre à des examens pré et post-mission. Entre les mains du docteur Beckett et de son staff. Les mêmes docteur Beckett et staff qui prennent en charge le docteur McKay. Le docteur Weir a reçu trois demandes de mutations (deux infirmières et le docteur Koenig) suite au dernier passage à l'infirmerie de McKay. Un personnel qui a pourtant fait face aux wraith … Je vous passe les commentaires et menaces (pour plus de précisions adressez vous au soldat Pierce) du docteur Beckett s'il revoit le docteur McKay à l'infirmerie dans les deux mois qui viennent.

**PS** : ceci vaut aussi pour vous Ronon ! La prochaine fois qu'un natif essaye de mordre McKay (pour une raison que je préfère ne pas connaître …) : tirer sur le natif ou tirer sur McKay, mais faites quelque chose. Même la patience d'Androclès (1) a ses limites et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau si Carson apprend que vous étiez présent et que vous n'avez rien fait. Rodney a du rester huit jours à l'infirmerie suite à une infection (un natif enragé, y'à que McKay pour avoir cette chance …). Un lion prévenu …

**PPS** (valable pour tout le monde) : Oh, et bien entendu, si vous pensez que le fait que McKay ne soit pas resté à l'infirmerie peut vous sauver … je vous rappelle que McKay est _mon_ astrophysicien et je n'aime pas que l'on casse ce que j'ai prêté. Si Beckett dispose d'armes redoutables (à tout le moins _piquantes_ …) je dispose quant à moi de l'arme ultime : 1m60, 50 kgs et un corps de rêve qui vous fera chavirer … au sens propre. Et plusieurs fois en moins d'une heure.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

(1) Episode Runner, saison 2 : Sheppard compare Carson à Androclès qui ôta une épine du pied d'un lion (Ronon), lion qui refusa de le dévorer par gratitude après qu'Androclès ait été jeté en pâture à ses congénères affamés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Règle 3 : Expédition (pendant l')**

**De** : Lt Col. John Sheppard

**A** : Maj. Lorne, Lewis, Cap. Franeggi, Pietraski, Barranco, Lts. Cadman, Breveltd, Keller, Santos, Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**Cc** : Teyla Emmagan

**Objet** : **Re** : de la bonne manière de prendre en charge le Docteur Rodney McKay

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Major Lorne a réagi à mon courriel du 13 janvier. Ses remarques, fort pertinentes, rendent nécessaire la petite mise au point suivante.

Lorsque je parle de « morsures ou de griffures », je veux dire _TOUS_ les types de morsures ou de griffures, peu importe leur origine, animal (oui, Lorne, « même s'il est du genre _fluffy »_ …) ou humanoïde (et oui, « même si c'est une blonde équipée d'un 95-C, voire d'un cerveau », encore que ce dernier cas me semble très improbable …).

Par ailleurs, je précise qu'il vous revient de veiller à ce que le docteur McKay n'entre pas en contact avec des objets étrangers, tels que lance, couteau, massue, ou tout autre objet contondant. Cette liste n'est évidemment pas exhaustive.

Il est aussi grandement préférable qu'il ne touche pas au machin ancien qu'il aura par (_mal_)chance découvert, avant l'arrivée de l'équipe scientifique et du docteur Zelenka. C'est à dire avant l'arrivée de quelqu'un ayant un certain sens des reponsabilités. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver … idem s'il s'agit de technologie wraith : le Lieutenant Cadman pourra vous dire ce qu'il advient d'une rencontre de ce type lorsque McKay est concerné. Beckett a assez de boulot comme ça avec les traumas physiques, pas la peine de charger aussi Heightmeyer avec les traumas psychologiques …

D'une manière globale, il est de votre mission de faire en sorte qu'aucun _corps_ étranger n'entre en contact avec le docteur McKay, qu'il s'agisse du poing d'un natif furieux qu'il soit entré dans leur temple sacré pour y examiné une mystérieuse source d'énergie, du dard d'un insecte suicidaire ou d'une branche d'arbre mal intentionnée.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**PS** : Lorne, je vous ai inscrit à une session d'entraînement avec Teyla. Celle qu'elle réserve à la promotion de Marines qui est sur Atlantis depuis notre arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase. La session de perfectionnement si vous préférez. Je suis sûr que vous saurez y briller par vos performances …

**PPS** : les _corps étrangers_ inclus aussi les blondes équipées d'un 95-C. Et les brunes. Les rousses, aussi. Bref, aucun corps étrangers ça veut juste dire ... aucun corps du tout.

**PPPS** : Cadman, qu'il ne vous vienne pas l'étrange idée de partager avec McKay autre chose que votre conscience …


	4. Chapter 4

**Je n'aurais jamais cru que ces petits mémos (à la façon DrDredd) vous plairaient autant ! J'ignore combien je vais en écrire, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées de règles : qu'aimeriez vous voir dans ce guide ?**

**Rating : **définitivement pré-slash !

**Règle 4 : Expédition (pendant l')**

**De** : Lt Col. John Sheppard

**A** : Maj. Lorne, Lewis, Cap. Franeggi, Pietraski, Barranco, Lts. Cadman, Breveltd, Keller, Santos

**Cc** : Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**Objet** : de l'entretien courant (mais vital !) du docteur McKay

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je m'interroge sérieusement sur l'existence d'un cerveau chez certains d'entre vous. Si. Très sérieusement. Peut-être devrais-je demander à l'un des scientifiques, disons du département anthropologie, s'il souhaite étudier le _Vulgarus Marinis_ à la recherche d'un hypothétique cerveau ? La recherche de toute une vie, prix Nobel garanti…

Lorsque je dis qu'aucun objet ne doit approcher, toucher, frotter, gigoter près du docteur McKay, je parle des objets de nature _potentiellement_ dangereuse. Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le docteur McKay est un être humain (oui, je sais, j'ai eu mes doutes moi aussi au début …), par conséquent, contrairement à nos amis wraith (quoique …) qui se nourrissent de force vitale, le docteur McKay lui, a besoin de se nourrir normalement pour survivre ; se nourrir, vous savez l'acte de s'alimenter, _manger_ quoi !

Le docteur Beckett sort tout juste de mon bureau. Il vient de m'apprendre qu'il garde le docteur McKay 24 heures, histoire que son niveau de glucose et autres électrolytes atteignent des chiffres acceptables. Autant vous dire qu'il n'était pas content, content … et lorsque Beckett n'est pas content …

Donc, petite précision : lorsque vous partez en mission avec McKay (et sous mon exclusive supervision …) j'attends que vous vous acquittiez des tâches suivantes (non exhaustives …) :

1-vérifier que le docteur McKay mange à intervalles réguliers (ce qui veut dire dans son cas, toutes les trois heures) ;

2-vérifier qu'il dort (au moins six bonnes heures) ;

3-vérifier qu'il ne touche à rien de technologiquement inconnu (je sais, je l'ai déjà dit mais un Marine averti en vaut deux).

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**PS** : Ronon, la prochaine fois que vous piquez les MRE de McKay parce que selon vous « il peut vivre sur ses réserves » ou encore « je suis un guerrier, j'ai besoin de forces, pas lui », je vous conseille très fortement d'éviter l'aile Est, vous savez, celle où se trouve l'infirmerie … et l'unique moyen d'accéder aux quartiers de Teyla, dommage …

**PPS** : au cas où cela n'aurait pas été compris, si la nourriture est apportée par une « blonde-95C-avec-option-cerveau », vous avez ordre d'intercepter la blonde, _pas_ la nourriture …

**PPPS** : bien sûr, n'oubliez pas de vérifier que la nourriture est non seulement « dé-blondéisée » mais aussi « décitrusisée » (rappelez vous du visage bleu de McKay et des deux jours que le soldat Pierce a passé sans pouvoir s'asseoir …).

**PPPPS** : l'important est qu'elle soit surtout « dé-blondéisée » … sauf si c'est Cadman qui l'apporte.

**PPPPPS** : réflexion faite, nourriture _complètement_ « dé-blondéisée », Cadman comprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**J'aurais du me douter que cette fic' tournerait slashounette (soupirrrrrrrrrr). Ceci dit, la fic' dont j'ai tiré l'idée est aussi slash (c'est un guide super drôle pour empêcher Blair de sortir avec quelqu'un, version Jim Ellison). Si vous voulez la lire elle est sur le site 852 Prospect.**

**Règle 5 : Expédition (le retour)**

**De** : Lt Col. John Sheppard

**A** : Maj. Lorne, Lewis, Cap. Franeggi, Pietraski, Barranco, Lts. Cadman, Breveltd, Keller, Santos

**Cc** : Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**Objet** : objectif n° 1 : _ramener_ le docteur McKay sur Atlantis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque j'autorise votre équipe à emprunter le docteur McKay à SGA1, j'attends que vous en preniez soin pendant la mission (sur ce point voir courriels précédents) de manière à ce qu'il me soit retourné sain et sauf (globalement dans le même état que celui dans lequel il était lorsque je vous l'ai confié, un bon point pour ceux qui parviennent à le ramener dans un _meilleur_ état …). Pourquoi faut-il que j'aie à préciser qu'il y a dans cette simple mission, deux objectifs distincts :

1-s'assurer du retour du docteur McKaysur Atlantis;

2-s'assurer qu'il revient sain et sauf.

Certains d'entre vous semblent avoir légèrement raté le sens du premier objectif. Celui-ci conditionnant bien évidemment le second.

Inutile de vous dire que ce qui s'est passé sur P3M-521 est _INACCEPTABLE_!

Je passe sur le travail de recherche manifestement bâclé relatif aux relations des natifs avec un certain peuple qui commence à me les briser menu (voir courriel du 12 janvier, point 2) pour aller droit au but. Les règles sont simples: je vous confie McKay, vous le bichonnez (sans toucher …), vous me le ramenez (bien nourri et reposé), j'inspecte.

Difficile d'inspecter si vous revenez les mains _vides_!

Il a fallu quatre jours pour traquer les Géniis qui avaient enlevé – sous le nez du major Lewis – le docteur McKay.

Dois-je vous rappeler que votre mission est de protéger les civils qui se joignent à votre équipe. Jour et nuit. 24 heures sur 24. Jusque devant les toilettes, voire dans les toilettes (mais toujours _sans_ toucher …).

Et ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes fait avoir par le célèbre: «je suis un civil, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous!» Vous êtes des Marines, utilisez ce qu'on vous a appris. L'intimidation peut éventuellement marcher … Idem pour le «j'ai une arme et je sais m'en servir !» Si j'exige que vous me communiquiez vos résultats au stand de tir pour vous confier la garde (momentanée …) du docteur McKay, c'est justement parce que je connais les _siens_!

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**PS**: et avant que vous ne m'en fassiez la remarque, oui Lorne, j'attends que vous fassiez le cas échéant barrage de votre corps … _barrage_, c'est tout.

**PPS**: je suis sûr que cela ne vous gênera pas lorsqu'il s'agira d'une blonde. Evidemment, McKay attire plus souvent les natifs furieux ou autres Géniis mégalomaniaques que les créatures de rêve. Mais hey, Marines, c'est un sacerdoce!

**PPPS**: Lewis, vous avez rendez-vous avec Teyla dans le gymnase vers 17:00 …

**PPPPS**: au moins les Géniis avaient pensé à lui donner à manger, _eux_!


	6. Chapter 6

**Règle 6 : Généralité sur le sujet …**

**De** : Lt Col. John Sheppard

**A** : Maj. Lorne, Lewis, Cap. Franeggi, Pietraski, Barranco, Lts. Cadman, Breveltd, Keller, Santos

**Cc** : docteur Radek Zelenka

**Objet** : cours de langue (1)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Certains d'entre vous mettent leurs déboires avec le docteur McKay sur le compte d'une « incompréhension mutuelle ».

Soit.

Conscient qu'une bonne communication est la clé d'une mission réussie et se déroulant dans la sérénité (oui, c'est possible, la plupart des missions de SGA1 se terminent sans bobo particulier) j'ai décidé de vous fournir un petit lexique (réalisé avec l'aide précieuse du docteur Zelenka) qui vous aidera à décoder « le McKay » :

1-lorsqu'il se plaint (du fait que vous avez garé le jumper trop loin, qu'il fait chaud, qu'il a mal au dos) : la situation est normale, aucun danger de mort imminente à l'horizon ;

2-lorsqu'il vous demande de « bouger de là ! » (joignant le geste à la parole …) : début de crise, phase d'identification du problème (mieux vaut obtempérer …) ;

3-lorsqu'il se met à jouer avec ses doigts (notamment à frotter son pouce et son index) : la situation est tendue mais pas désespérée (il réfléchit à une solution) ;

4-lorsqu'il se met à dire « Non. Non, non, non, non » : vous pouvez commencer à paniquer.

De la même manière, vous devez être extrêmement attentifs aux situations suivantes :

1-lorsqu'il se met à débiter des trucs scientifiques incompréhensibles : mettez vous en alerte, et surtout, veillez à ce qu'il ne touche à rien ;

2-lorsqu'il a trouvé un EPPZ : de deux choses l'une, soit cette chose est inutilisable (parce qu'usée ou limitée à une utilisation spécifique) et là, vous devez faire attention _à_ McKay, ça risque de l'avoir rendu grognon, soit, vous devez vous mettre en alerte maximum, parce que quelqu'un va certainement surgir d'un buisson pour lui piquer (ce qui fera qu'après il sera aussi grognon …) ;

3-lorsqu'il insiste pour prendre les commandes du Jumper : toujours, toujours dire non … (2)

4-lorsqu'il sort son arme : par prudence, rester à une bonne distance …

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

(1) Non Lorne, je ne parle pas de _ce_ type de cours !

**PS** : inutile de chercher à savoir quel est l'exact pourcentage de nos missions qui ne se termine pas avec une prise d'otage, un séjour à l'infirmerie, ou toute autre situation de crise, je suis le seul à avoir accès à ces dossiers. Et je saurais tout de suite si un petit malin essaye de pirater mes fichiers, _capice_ !

**PPS** : de toutes manière, ces situations sont inévitables, nous sommes dans une autre galaxie et personne ne semble nous aimer dans le coin …

**PPPS** : et avoir McKay dans l'équipe n'aide pas … surtout si les natifs ont/sont des enfants …

(2) Merci à Vive les Unas pour cette idée !


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant dernière règle (je vais suivre les conseils de Kaisa12 et de Gred). **

**Rating** : _honteusement_ pré-slash !

**Règle 7 : Retrait définitif d'autorisation **

**De** : Lt Col. John Sheppard

**A** : Maj. Lorne,

**Cc** : Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**Objet** : **Re** : demande de réquisition de McKay

Vous vous croyez drôle Lorne ? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas compris votre petit manège à propos de McKay ?

Juste un petit rappel pour vous :

1-Pas de conversations pseudo scientifiques concernant des énergies Anciennes ou alternatives (et gardez vos remarques du genre « vous auriez du voir ses yeux, ils se sont remplis de petites étoiles à la vue de ce générateur » …), pas de conversations du tout serait la plus intelligente des décisions … ;

2-Pas de « partage de chaleur humaine » même si c'est pour éviter l'hypothermie ;

3-Pas de « oups, nous avons un problème avec le réacteur gauche » (non mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un abruti !) ;

4-Pas de « yep, nous allons _dormir_ ici ce soir » (le _ici_ étant une pièce plus fournie en coussins qu'un bordel de la Nouvelle Orléans !) ;

5-Pas de « wow, le MALP doit avoir un problème, il doit bien faire plus de 35 degrés Celsius ici, vous devriez ôter votre veste » (profiter bien de cette dernière chaleur Major, parce que je suis à deux doigts de vous renvoyer sur Terre, ils ont besoin d'aide en Antarctique, il paraît …).

Moi _Lieutenant Colonel_, vous _Major_ … dois-je en dire plus ?

**PS** : si vous croyez que trois sessions avec Teyla ont fait de vous un « dur de dur » … Ronon Dex vous attend en salle d'entraînement ce soir à 19 heures pétantes. Ronon Dex, vous savez, le type qui doit se baisser pour entrer dans un jumper … je lui ai demandé de vous montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ses cheveux, très instructif … (3)

**PPS** : et c'est _docteur_ McKay pour vous !

**PPPS** : … le mieux, c'est que vous ne l'appeliez pas du tout.

**PPPPS** : … et éviter aussi de le regarder.

**PPPPPS** : d'ailleurs, vous ne lui parlez pas, vous ne le regardez pas, vous ne le touchez pas … même en pensée.

**PPPPPPS** : vous ne _pensez_ pas à lui non plus !

**PPPPPPPS** : pour vous, le docteur McKay n'existe pas … ou bien c'est vous qui cesserez d'exister …

(3) Dans l'épisode The Hive, saison 2, Ronon sort pas moins de 6 petits couteaux de ses dreads locks !


	8. Chapter 8

**Fini ! **

**Règle 8 : Oups et Ouille !**

**Message, 8 heure 23 mn**

**De** : Docteur Rodney McKay

**A** : tous le personnel

**Cc** : Col. Steven Caldwell, Doc. Elisabeth Weir , Lt Col. John Sheppard

**Objet** : communiqué général

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une erreur dans le système de communication interne interservices s'est produite ce matin vers 2 heures. Il s'ensuit que tous les courriels échangés cette semaine entre certains membres de l'expédition (notamment le personnel officier militaire) ont été effacés de notre base de données. Nous travaillons bien entendu activement à la récupération de ces derniers, mais la tâche pourrait bien s'avérer ardue, si ce n'est impossible. Nous sommes désolés pour les inconvénients causés par cette situation.

Docteur Rodney McKay, Chef du département scientifique

**Message, 8 heure 24 mn**

**De** : Docteur Rodney McKay

**A** : Lt Col. John Sheppard

**Cc** : Doc. Radek Zelenka

**Objet** : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel, je vous attends dans mes quartiers.

_MAINTENANT_ !

McKay

**PS** : Radek, je vous verrais vers 15 heures, une mission urgente sur M7G-677, je crois que leur EPPZ a besoin d'un autre petit réglage … (4)

(4) Il s'agit de la planète abritant le peuple composé d'enfants. Dans Critical Mass, Zelenka s'y rend – visiblement à la demande de Rodney - contraint et forcé et en revient couvert de peinture et de plumes dans les cheveux, le pauvre …


	9. Chapter 9

**A la demande d'Alhenorr, je vous fais un dernier mémo …**

**Règle 9 : Pas touche ! **

**Message, 11 heure 37 mn**

**De** : Lt Col. John Sheppard

**A** : Maj. Lorne, Lewis, Cap. Franeggi, Pietraski, Barranco, Lts. Cadman, Breveltd, Keller, Santos

**Cc** : ---

**Objet** : Vous voulez un scientifique dans votre équipe ?

**PJ** : annulation de toutes les autorisations relatives à la réquisition du Docteur McKay

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et bien trouvez le votre !

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

**PS** : Lorne, les règles du courriel du 17 janvier s'appliquent toujours à vous …

**PPS** : ça vaut aussi pour vous Cadman …

**Message, 11 heure 41 mn**

**De** : Docteur Rodney McKay

**A** : Doc. Radek Zelenka

**Cc** : -----

**Objet** : un service ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radek, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de participer à quelques expéditions ?

Je ne pourrais plus partager mon temps entre SGA 1 et d'autres équipes. Vous savez comme il est difficile de dresser ces militaires et maintenant que j'ai à peu près les choses en main avec Sheppard, pas question de recommencer à zéro avec un autre Marine-Ranger-Pilote ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

McKay

**PS** : vous verrez, le Major Lorne est quelqu'un de très attentionné, je veux dire, de très attentif.

**PPS** : même Cadman est supportable, après un moment on s'habitue …

**Voilà, ils ne peuvent pas dire dans un courriel qu'ils sont ensembles donc, faut lire entre les lignes ….**


End file.
